


What a tease

by Delicatemuses



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, mentions of Selina Kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicatemuses/pseuds/Delicatemuses
Summary: Just a short reader insert based on a Dark Knight Rises scene, the story is more focused on John Blake x YouEnjoy!
Relationships: John Blake/Original Character(s), John Blake/Original Female Character(s), John Blake/Original Male Character(s), John Blake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What a tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! So sorry if it isn’t good! I wanted to make a reader insert and it’s directly based on the Nolanverse Batman, The Dark Knight Rises! Can’t get enough of JGL’s John Blake honestly, not enough fics of his character out there. So hope you guys enjoyed this short story! It’s based on the scene where Blake goes to visit Gordon after Daggett’s death and it’s also a turning point to where he officially becomes a detective according to Gordon! Also a little insight before reading, you already know Blake before all of this and you’ve been childhood friends. So you’re fairly close with him, difference is you’ve been working with Gordon a little longer (let’s say a year before Blake comes in) and you’re already a detective so yeah!

Blake enters the hospital room, closing the door gently behind him. Looking up, you smile at Blake once the both of you make eye contact, he flashes you a quick smile in return before walking over to Gordon. 

"Can we help you, officer?" Foley asks uninterested, seated rather comfortably to the left of Gordon.

Whilst to the right, you sat upright with your eyes flicking from Blake to the stack of files in his hands as he reaches the foot of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, uh, John Daggett's body was found in a dumpster an hour ago. I thought you might like to know." Blake speaks up, looking straight at Gordon.

"Why?" Gordon asks while he carefully shifts in the bed.

"Well his name is all over the permits I just pulled to map the tunnels under Gotham," Blake says as he hands Gordon the stack of files. You and Gordon scan over the files while Foley glares at Blake. "That's MTA maintenance, sewer construction and other things."

You look at your colleague, a little bit wide-eyed impressed by his work. ”Wow, this is really good work, Blake. Good job, ” you say as Gordon hands you the files, taking a better look at them.

Gordon moves his head to the side, looking at Foley. "Where did you get to with the tunnel searches?"

"Remind me to tell the detail to keep hotheads out." Foley blatantly throws Blake a dirty look before making him look away while you glare at Foley. “Keep your little boyfriend in check, detective.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you start, “He’s only trying to help but you keep treating him as if he's stupid Foley,” you say in a relatively irritated tone and clearly taken aback by his crude comment.

Shaking your head you give your friend an apologetic look while you mouthing the word ’sorry’. 

‘It’s okay,’ he silently responds back, grinning with a short wink in the process. You try to hide your smile with your free hand then unconsciously bit your lip, looking at the files all flustered.

Foley merely ignores you and the nonverbal interaction between you and Blake by replying to Gordon. ”We've had teams down there, but it's a huge network--"

"Get more men, work a grid. I want him found." Gordon demands.

"Yeah-- the masked man. We're on it." Foley laughs a bit while looking at Gordon.

You roll your eyes at Foley and quietly scoff before handing your superior back the files. Gordon eyes the files hungrily before glancing up at Blake. "Lose the uniform-- you're working for me now." You catch Blake's face light up after hearing this, you glimpse at the commissioner with a smile. "We could use some hotter heads around here."

Foley sinks back into his chair, unable to mutter out any words.

"Sir, that could all just be a coincidence," Blake says while shaking his head, trying to hide his excitement from Foley. You can't help but smile broadly when you notice this.

"You're a detective now, son, you're not allowed to believe in coincidence anymore." 

“No such thing as coincidences, Blake, ” you nod your head at him. ”I happen to know Blake very well and think he'll be a great detective, sir," you quickly added to Gordon, the smile still on your face as you stand up and look at the commissioner then back at the newly appointed detective.

"I know, that's good because you two will be working together as partners now," Gordon says before going back to studying the files. 

You glimpse at your superior, taken aback by his words for a moment before extending your hand out to your new partner with a welcoming smile on your face. He takes it with confidence while returning the smile, shaking your hand in the process.

“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine," he starts, your hands stay connected for another second longer before you pull back first. "I look forward to working closely with you, Detective." 

"Thank you, the feelings quite mutual," you answer politely.

“Do you mind helping me with some files over coffee? My treat of course." He gives you a sly smile, catching on you agree to his offer. Grabbing your coat, you both excuse yourselves out of the room. Walking out into the hospital corridor after making sure to shut the door behind you.

"Okay, what is it, Blake?" you say as you swiftly slip your coat on.

"We need to talk to Bruce Wayne tomorrow," he states.

"About Bane?" you piqued, curiosity evident in your voice.

He merely nods in response before walking away from Gordon’s room. "And maybe we'll talk with Selina Kyle too."

”So, this wasn't really about coffee and some files?” you teased him, grinning at him.

”No, no we’re still getting coffee, ” he quickly answers back. ”Definitely not just an excuse to spend more time with you of course.” 

”Oh really?” you raised your eyebrows. ”Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think you were flirting with me in front of our superiors back there.” you say in a playful manner.

”And what of it?” he coos as he steps in front of you, making you stop and look up at him.

”Not that I'm complaining, ” you lean in closer to him practically closing the gap between the two of you, which Blake takes note of. ”Still gonna take me on that coffee date, Blake?”

You look up at him, lips nearly touching and his breath hitches for a moment. 

He nods slowly and you smirk, pulling away from him before walking off. “C’mon then, don’t keep me waiting, Blake.” He turns his head to stare at you with a confounded and flustered look on his face. You stop walking, looking back at him while holding up his car keys with a smirk. Once you had continued on walking down the hallway to the parking lot and what he assumes to be towards his cruiser, he curses under his breath. 

”What a tease, ” he laughs to himself before sprinting after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to improve on the next story! Tell me if you’d like more or another part to this!
> 
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible so I hope I did a good job on that!


End file.
